Category talk:Characters
I've just created a bunch of redirects from common aliases to the "main" page of the given character. Question: In general, should alias pages be REDIRECTS, or should they have See Main_character_name_page and "Category:Characters" added to them so that they show up on the Characters page? --Davdi 19:33, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- Can there just be a character category link in the redirect page, and have it both ways? On checking, I guess the answer to that is no. In any case, I would say that before long the lis of characters is going to be rather large, so probably better to have the redirects for aliases, rather than "see also" entries. --- I agree. now that you've done it, I would say leave them as redirects. -Attjen --- I'll leave them for now, but I think I'd like to make a few exceptions, as follows: If the character was known by another name for the entire course of a particular book, then the alias should get a (brief) separate page. And, expanding on that: If the name shows up in the Dramatis Personae of a particular book, then that name should get a page (with either "Alias of Main character" or "True name of Main character" ), and a Category:Characters link, since they are, after all, character names. I'll think about it before doing that, though. And I'll wait and see how the Characters page grows without aliases and other names, for now. -- Davdi --- I'm not so sure I agree with that... Zerika, for example, is listed in the Dramatis Personae of all the VoA series as "Zivra, House unknown", despite the fact that we learn who she really is in fairly short order. I don't think "Zivra" really needs a separate page... This is just one example. Really, each character should be considered separately. (Greycat, for example, probably deserves a page, because we don't learn he's Garland until the very last minute...) ---- The "Villians" subcat is great, but the rest of the list could use some more sorting. I'm going to start with "Dragons" and "Easterners". Any other large groups that could use a subcat, do you think? - Rook 17:54, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- I was pondering the idea of "heroes" or maybe "Lengendary Figures" (Adron, Sethra, Kieron, Drien, etc). (Maybe "Heroes" is too vague to be useful? --Majikjon 17:56, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) :"Heros" is rather vauge, esp. with the complcations of Dzur hero vs. colloquial hero, but I like "Legendary Figures". Do we want to restrict it to positive legends, or would Dolivar be considered legendary, or is he disqualified in any case for being obscure? And does Zerika IV count despite being contemporary? - Rook 18:16, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) --- Any idea why certain subcategories aren't showing up as subcategories? -Attjen :They're there--it's just that there's so many character entries that you have to browse to the "next 200" entries to see them all. (For some odd reason, the subcats get divided up alphabetically with the article entries, rather than being listed first. It doesn't make sense to me, but that's how it works.) --Majikjon 18:13, 2 August 2006 (UTC) ::Ah. Well, at least there was a reason. I couldn't see the reason myself. -Attjen